


this is the way

by Marvelous_Writer



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Day11, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Fever, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, IronDad and SpiderSon, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, The Mandalorian (TV) References, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Writer/pseuds/Marvelous_Writer
Summary: In which Tony takes care of Peter when he comes down with a bad case of the flu while he’s staying up at the cabin.(Alternate title: The Force(ful) Fever)Febuwhump Day 11: hallucinations
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144580
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	this is the way

It’s close to six in the evening when Tony is standing at the center island in the kitchen with Pepper and Morgan, poring oyster crackers into a bowl of soup for Peter when the teen suddenly walks in the room, letting out a small grunt when he hits his shoulder on the refrigerator with a tinny sound as he walks past it. Tony glances up at him but has to do a double-take when he sees that the kid is wearing a Mandalorian helmet on his head—the one he bought him for his costume this past Halloween—looking absolutely ridiculous with it and his pajamas. 

Pepper raises an eyebrow at the teen, sharing a confused look with Tony as Peter stumbles over to the back door by the kitchen and fumbles to open the door with the handle, seemingly unaware that it's locked. 

“Hey there, Mando,” Tony says with an amused chuckle as he crosses his arms over his chest, leaning his hip against the counter. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Peter pauses and turns his helmeted head in Tony’s direction but he can’t tell if he’s looking at him or not through the tinted visor. “I’ve gotta go… there’s a...a mission.” He says, his voice coming out a little muffled. 

“What kind of a mission?” Tony asks. 

“Um… I have to…” Peter trails off, sounding as confused as Tony is as he looks back at the door for a few moments, then back to Tony. “H-He’s in _trouble.”_

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Who’s in trouble?” He asks with mild concern. 

“The… the _child,”_ Peter answers as he goes back to trying to open the door. “I have to _save_ him.” 

Tony closes his eyes with a small sigh. The poor kid’s had a raging fever all day—this must be some type of a hallucination or something he’s having. That’s what Tony gets for letting him binge-watch the second season of the Mandalorian yesterday when he was camping out on the couch, feeling like ‘hot garbage’ as Peter put it.

Tony opens his mouth but Morgan beats him to it. “You mean the baby?” She asks Peter from her spot at the center island, brows pulling together in confusion.

Peter turns his attention away from the door to look at her, nodding. “Y-Yeah.” 

Morgan looks over at Tony and winks at him, earning a raised brow from Tony, before she looks back at Peter. “He’s upstairs in my room.” 

“Yeah, Pete,” Tony says with a nod, seeing what she’s getting at. “So how about we go get him for you, hmm? Does that sound good?” 

Peter nods shakily. “O-Okay,” 

“Great. Morgan—how about you grab the baby and meet us in Pete’s room?” He says as he walks over to Peter and wraps an arm around his shoulders to steady him when he notices that the kid is swaying a little where he’s standing. 

“Okay!” Morgan says with a grin as she slides off her barstool and runs upstairs to her room. 

“C’mon, Pete let’s get you back upstairs and into bed before you keel over.” He says as they walk out of the kitchen and guides the shaky teen towards the stairs, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Pepper, who gives him a knowing smile from her spot at the island.

The stairs are a challenge, to say the least, but when they finally make it to the top, Tony is now supporting most of Peter’s weight as the teen heavily leans against him. They shuffle down the hallway to Peter’s room and Tony helps him to bed, pulling the covers over him. 

“How about we take this thing off?” Tony asks as he reaches up to slip off the helmet but Peter quickly leans away from him, hitting the back of his head against the headboard. 

“C’nt see my face,” Peter says as he shakes his head slightly. 

Tony breathes out a sigh as he sits on the edge of the bed. He’s too tired for this right now. “C’mon, bud take it off,” he says gently. “You don’t feel good and I’m sure it’s not fun having that thing on.” 

“This is the way.” 

Tony just blinks at him for a few seconds, not believing that this is his life right now—dealing with a very sick spider-child who’s having an intense feverish hallucination that he’s now a Mandalorian. Not that Tony’s taking advantage of the situation, but he’s totally going to use this as blackmail on him one day. 

“Got him!” Morgan announces as she comes into the room, holding a small green plushie in her arms. She hands it to Peter with a smile. 

“See, Pete? He’s okay.” Tony says with a smile as he watches Peter take the plushie of ‘The Child’ in his hands. 

Peter stares down at the plushie for a few long moments before he looks up at Tony. “But… this isn’t him…” 

Tony frowns. “What do you mean it’s not him? Look at him—it’s baby Yoda.” 

“No, Daddy it’s _Grogu_.” Morgan corrects him.

“Oh—right,” Tony says as he turns back to Peter. “ _Grogu_ is safe and sound.” 

Peter shakes his head, the helmet wobbling slightly. “No… I was talking about _Gerald_.” 

Tony doesn’t mean to but he laughs, unable to help it with how _ridiculous_ this whole situation is. “Pete, Gerald is _fine_. He’s in his shed, safe and sound. There aren’t any storm troopers or dark lords after him.”

“You sure?” Peter asks, words slurring slightly. 

“I’m _positive_. So how about we get this thing off of you so you can get comfy and rest?” Tony asks gently. 

Peter’s shoulders drop as he gives in. “M’kay.” 

Tony reaches up and slips the helmet off him and smiles when he meets Peter’s watery, feverish eyes. “There he is,” he says as he smoothes down his messy helmet-hair. “You’re feeling a little out of it, huh, bud?” He asks as he rests the back of his hand against Peter’s forehead, frowning worriedly when he feels an intense heat radiating off him. 

Peter hums in content at the back of his throat as he slowly blinks, brows pulling together. “Gerald’s okay?” He slurs. 

“Yeah, bud he’s okay. Why?” Tony asks as he brushes a stray, damp curl from his sweaty forehead. 

“Jus’ had a bad dream… someone… they wanted to take him away,” Peter says as he closes his eyes. 

“Aww, Pete,” Tony says in sympathy. “It was just a bad dream. No one’s ever going to take him.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise,” Tony says with a soft smile as he pulls the covers up further to his chin. “Now, how about I get you your soup, some Gatorade... and we can watch a nice movie? How’s that sound?” 

Peter silently nods, sluggishly blinking. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back, kiddo,” Tony says as he stands up and picks Morgan up from the end of the bed before walking back out into the hallway. 

“Why’s Petey acting weird?” Morgan asks as they head downstairs. 

“He’s not feeling that great right now, munchkin. He’s just a little confused.” Tony says with a reassuring smile. 

“Oh… can we give him a juice pop to cheer him up?” 

“I think he’d like that.” Tony says with a smile. 

When they return to Peter’s room five minutes later with his bowl of soup, Gatorade, and juice pop, they find him sound asleep in his bed. 

“Can I eat Petey’s juice pop for him?” Morgan asks hopefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one!! Comments and kudos are appreciated!! ☺️


End file.
